The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for treating medical conditions, and more specifically, to stents and stent-grafts for use in body vessels to treat those medical conditions.
Stents may be inserted into an anatomical vessel or duct for various purposes. Stents may maintain or restore patency in a formerly blocked or constricted passageway, for example, following a balloon angioplasty procedure. Other stents may be used for different procedures, for example, stents placed in or about a graft have been used to hold the graft in an open configuration to treat an aneurysm. Additionally, stents coupled to one or both ends of a graft may extend proximally or distally away from the graft to engage a healthy portion of a vessel wall away from a diseased portion of an aneurysm to provide endovascular graft fixation.
Stents may be either self-expanding or balloon-expandable, or they can have characteristics of both types of stents. Various existing self-expanding and balloon-expandable stent designs and configurations comprise generally symmetrical end regions including one or more apices formed of nitinol or another alloy wire formed into a ring. The apices commonly comprise relatively acute bends or present somewhat pointed surfaces, which may facilitate compression of the stent to a relatively small delivery profile due to the tight bend of the apices. Although having this advantage, in some situations, such relatively acute or pointed apices may be undesirable, in particular in vessel anatomies that are curved or tortuous such as, for example, the thoracic aorta.
The thoracic aorta presents a challenging anatomy for stent grafts used to treat thoracic aneurysms or dissections. The thoracic aorta comprises a curve known as the aortic arch, which extends between the ascending thoracic aorta (closet to the heart) and the descending thoracic aorta (which extends toward the abdominal aorta). Thoracic stent grafts are used to exclude thoracic aortic aneurysms. A stent graft's ability to conform to the tortuous anatomy of the aortic arch is a major concern. Current designs sometimes lack the desired sealing ability at the proximal end of the stent graft (closest to the heart). Also, current thoracic devices present a relatively large profile which, with some patients' anatomies may be problematic. Finally, many current stents have relatively acute points that may prevent them from being used in the aortic arch for fear of undesirable interaction with the artery wall after an extended amount of time in the patient.
Therefore, a generally nonsymmetrical stent having at least one relatively rounded apex that is less invasive in an expanded state than stents with more acute apices may alleviate the above problems, while providing an improved compliance to the aortic arch and increased radial force if used as a sealing and/or alignment stent, as well as a desirable ability to be crimped to a readily introducible diameter.
As one particular example, type-A thoracic aortic dissection (TAD-A) is a condition in which the intimal layer of the ascending thoracic aorta develops a tear, allowing blood to flow into the layers of the aortic wall, causing the development of a medial or subintimal hematoma. TAD-A is associated with a strikingly high mortality rate (about one-fourth to one-half of victims die within the first 24-48 hours). The only current treatment for TAD-A is open surgery, where the chest is opened, the aorta is clamped, and a vascular prosthesis is sewn in place. Operative mortality rate for this procedure may be around 10%. Endovascular treatment of TAD-B (which affects the descending thoracic aorta) has been effective in reducing short-term and longer term mortality. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an endovascular device configured to address the anatomic challenges of the thoracic aorta.